pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Reality Ensues
Butterfly Pretty Cure!: In the second movie, when the other Cures are executing their plan to rescue Ayaka, Yoko appears at Highwind Castle in a kunoichi costume... and is promptly mistaken for a stagehand just as the castle's resident theatrical troupe is preparing to stage Measure for Measure. The costume may have seemed like a good idea at the time, but it's still the spitting image of the stereotypical ninja costume which originated from the stage. * Gaming Pretty Cure: In the first episode, Reala causes a scene in the public library and is immediately escorted off the premises by security, but not before he's able to summon a Mayhem that proceeds to continue his dirty work. This additionally causes problems for Cure Keyblade as she's struggling to figure out how to draw the Mayhem out of the library so that she can fight it and not have the librarian get on her case like he did Reala's. * Moth Hero Pretty Cure!: **While the Cures miraculously didn't wake up Usagi's parents with the noise caused by an unexpected confrontation with Golden Greer, they do become concerned when they wake up to the sound of someone pushing on wood and think Usagi had been declared dead prematurely. Imagine their horror, and their absolute fury, upon seeing another person in the coffin, who they immediately presume had shown up to desecrate their daughter's body before the wake and had been sealed in the coffin by vigilant friends. Then they file a complaint at the police station, asking them to find the body, wherever it had been taken by the intruder. **:Officer: So what happened to the body? **:Tsuki Gassan: That's what we'd like to know! The body was nowhere to be found, but the intruder was in the coffin! **:Officer: What exactly was the body snatcher doing at your place after making off with your daughter? **:Arata Gassan: Not a clue, except for one thing. **:Officer: Yeah, what's that? **:Arata Gassan: The criminal always returns the scene of the crime, as you and your colleagues like to say. ** Later in the episode, after Usagi is restored to life, she complains about her liver feeling funny, because it had alread started to decompose while she was dead. It's returned to normal only when she drinks a potion Atrops concocts on the spot for her, and even then the next couple of episodes show her not fighting at her best. * On Pointe! Pretty Cure!: In the second episode of the second season, Hisako tries to save her classmate Miyuki from Myrtha herself. Keep in mind that at this point, Hisako is merely a normal ballet student with no special powers, and Myrtha is a demonic spirit who is known to have danced countless men to their deaths. Needless to say, Myrtha's magic causes Hisako to have a tough time, and she ultimately would've been danced to death herself had Pretty Cure not shown up. * Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure: It doesn't matter how popular you are among the school's social elite, assaulting the team mascot in the middle of a game will get you in trouble with the school's administration, as Yuki learns the hard way in one episode. * Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!: The powerful lights emitted by the Cures as they transform can and will repel, or even disintegrate, anything that gets too close to them. In the third episode, a Mazui gets physically repelled by one such light that appears in front of it as Kessho starts to transform for the first time.